Tripletale
by Thanatos the Wolf King
Summary: So, this is my first story. I got permission from the author of Doubletale to make this story. Like his, this is not a self-insert. I'd like to think of this as an AU to Doubletale, so... be honest?


This story is based on XWolf26's **DoubleTale** fanfiction. This story is not our own creation, but an AU of another's. Being an AU, it will be similar, but at the same time different from the DoubleTale story. It is recommended that you read DoubleTale first. On a separate note, thing are going to be a bit different then what I originally intended. At first, it was going to be all _woosh!_ (╯°□°)╯︵ Angel Magic! _Woosh_ ︵ ╰(°□°╰) Death magic! _Woosh_ (/ .□.)\ ︵ **(** **Д** **)╯** ︵ /(.□. \\) HUMANS!... Unfortunately, that wouldn't make for the… _solid_ story I was looking for, so I decided to change things and remove some things. I hope y'all can bear with me on this. So yeah I really wanted to release the first chapter back in March, but after rereading the story, I realized I was uncomfortable with how it turned out, so for now, here's a prologue.

-Disclaimer(s)-

Undertale and it's characters are owned by Toby Fox, not me.

Doubletale and characters from Doubletale (guys like Penpal) are owned by XWolf26, not me.

-Prologue-

All things must come to an end. I learned that one the hard way. Things begin, and then disappear. Alone. In a cold uncaring world where the word 'forever' is just an illusion. Just like the Roman and Greek Empire. Nothing escapes the it. Not computers, not phones, not food, plants, animals, day, night, hate, love… or LOVE...

But some say the end can be a beginning. That an end is just a new start. Some believe there is nothing after the end. Just an empty void full of absolutely _nothing._ I believe the former. Too much has happened for me to believe otherwise. Well, I'm going to tell the story. I just hope Etah doesn't decide to punch me for it later. Seriously, If Etah punches me, I'll make sure you feel it too. Doesn't matter _what_ you're reading this on.

It started in the "END". An endless void of empty nothingness where only consciousness existed. I- or at least my consciousness resided there.

"I wonder how many years I've been here," I said to the empty abyss. Of course, there was no answer. That didn't stop me from talking to myself like a crazy person. Or maybe I was already crazy.

"Probably around a hundred years now. Happy two-hundred and fourteenth birthday to me…"

That was probably the saddest thing I've said since I was locked up here. Just as I was about to sing a very sad and lonely birthday song to myself, things got weird. My surroundings changed like the static of a TV with an antenna. Ok, so perhaps not the BEST analogy, but it had to be close. Everything was changing. Flashing before my eyes images of places I've never seen before. A dark tunnel. A house in the middle of an underground temple. A village with snow all around. And a long, golden corridor. This next image threw me off. I saw two kids -maybe fourteen? Fifteen years old? There was no sound, but I could smell blood and… pencil shavings? An angry kid with a knife -I'll call him Knife Kid- charged at the kid with the pen, -henceforth Penpal- only to get skewered by writing utensils, and squashed by a giant eraser. Not to mention, the look on Knife Kid's face was priceless. If I had a body then, I would have doubled over, laughing so hard that my stomach hurt.

Then it was dark again. I was all alone in the dark, empty space that is the END. Or so I thought. I saw a person in the distance- that is if you can call it a person. It was more like a white face on top of a black mound. It looked to me 500 yards… no 400 yards. 300 yards? Is it me, or is that thing getting closer? I turned to run, only to come to the sudden realization- I still don't have a body. I managed to turn around just in time for the thing to swallow me whole.

 **So… yeah. I know it's short, but I needed to A) buy time to lay out the fabric of the characters and such, and B) re-type my story. So… look forward to it? Catch y'all on the flip side.**


End file.
